


All the Small Things

by EmpressOfEdge



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Future Bees!, Humor, Parenthood, aka Bees with beebies, not actual babies, only they're like kids, regardless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfEdge/pseuds/EmpressOfEdge
Summary: It’s a good plan. Blake always has good plans when things get serious. Her wife’s competitiveness not dwindling in the slightest, just because they’re dealing with ten-year-olds.Yang can’t help but find it a little funny and insanely endearing.Day 7: Future/ Growing Old Together





	All the Small Things

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I can't believe BB Week is almost over! This was... a blast to write and only took so long because naming people is HARD.

“Blake, what’s your position?” Yang rounds a corner, peeking left then right to clear the area before moving forward slowly.

“I’ve got the back locked down,” Blake responds. “No one is getting in or out.”

Yang grins. “Knew you’d have my back, baby.”

Yang can practically _hear_ the eye roll through Blake’s sigh over the comm. She smiles before taking another step forward and a floorboard creaks under her foot. She hears shuffling to her left, some murmured words and a harsh _shh._

Yang squints in the direction of the sound and talks quietly into her comm. “You have eyes on the West entrance?”

There’s some static and some rustling noises and then Yang hears Blake’s voice over the line. “Yeah.” Blake pauses only briefly before continuing. “Looks like two. Armed. They look dangerous, be careful Yang.”

“Careful is my middle name.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Just… shh and be my eyes.”

“Only because you asked _so_ nicely.”

“Is the sass necessary, Blake?”

“You started it.”

“What? No, I di—wait I think I—” Yang whirls around and just barely sees something cross a doorway on the other side of the room. “Crap. Blake. Blake, it’s an ambush. I don’t think I can—”

There’s a high-pitched cry of “ATTACK!” and then the room is flooded and Yang is bombarded.

“Yang!”

She can barely hear Blake’s shout over the sounds of laughter and darts hitting her skin. She drops to the floor as three dart guns continue their assault.

She groans dramatically, clutching her hands over her stomach. “No! They got me— _ow. Hey, not the face. –_ Blake, I’ve been betrayed by our own flesh and blood.”

“It’s alright.” Blake’s voice is no longer in her earpiece, but rather right in the room with them. “I’ll avenge you.”

Yang looks up and finds her wife smirking down at the scene, hips cocked to the side and dart gun pointing lazily at the ceiling. The twins – Tyson and Kira – jump, blonde cat ears standing straight up, startled by their mother’s appearance behind them.

Tyson’s the first to spin around, firing a dart that veers wide of his target and he gasps, grabbing his sister’s arm and tugging her away with a shouted “retreat!”

Blake fires a shot down the hallway and misses as Yang jumps up to grab their younger daughter before she can take off after her siblings. She falls back down to the floor with her in her arms.

“Where do you think you’re going, little one?” Yang says, trying to hold in a laugh as Riley wriggles against her grasp.

She’s strong for eight years old, and Yang almost loses her grip as legs flail and a mess of black hair almost collides with her face. Still, the fight’s out of her daughter quickly and she relaxes with a frustrated huff.

“It’s no fair! They always leave me behind.”

Yang’s heart breaks a little at the sadness laced in her daughter’s tone and she glances up at Blake from her spot on the floor. Blake looks back at her for all of a second with a frown before her lips quirk into a smirk again.

“Maybe they need to be taught a lesson…” Blake says, and Yang squints up at her curiously.

They’re nothing if not serious about their dart gun wars and so Blake unholsters a spare gun from her thigh spinning it around and extending it to their daughter with a grin. “Why don’t you join the winning side, Ry?”

Yang’s grip on her daughter loosens and she slips out of her arms to look at the gun thoughtfully. Riley glances behind her, looking at Yang with skeptical violet eyes that are so familiar before she makes her decision, turning back around and taking the toy gun from Blake’s hand.

Yang sits up with a smile, raising her arms up in victory. “Alright! We got the numbers. Those two don’t stand a chance with you on our side!”

Riley smiles wide and Yang reaches out to pull her back into her lap, planting a loud kiss to her cheek and making the girl giggle.

Blake kneels in front of them, smirking. “Okay, so here’s the plan.”

It’s a good plan. Blake always has good plans when things get serious. Her wife’s competitiveness not dwindling in the slightest, just because they’re dealing with ten-year-olds.

Yang can’t help but find it a little funny and insanely endearing.

“I don’t know about this…” Riley says from Yang’s arms. “Won’t they just shoot?”

“And risk hitting one of their own?” Yang asks. “Not a chance.”

“But they… they never seem to care if I’m with them.”

Yang hefts Riley a little higher on her hip and brushes dark bangs out of her eyes, thinking about how they’ll have to give her a haircut soon. “Of course, they care, sweetheart.” Yang sighs. “Older siblings can be jerks sometimes. Just ask your aunt Ruby,” Yang says with a chuckle. “But that doesn’t mean they don’t love you, or care if you’re happy, okay? And if you’re upset, you should let them know. It’s always good to be honest, especially with family.”

Riley’s still frowning, but she nods and Yang gives her a small smile, making a mental note to maybe talk to Blake about the twins later.

Speak of the devil… the comm line crackles and Blake’s voice comes over, smooth as silk. “I’m in position, ready when you are.”

“Copy that,” Yang says, then looks at her daughter. “Showtime, sweetheart. Ready?”

Riley grins and cocks the dart gun Blake had given her before tucking it behind Yang’s back, sadness replaced with eagerness in the face of revenge and Yang wonders briefly if this isn’t the best lesson to be teaching their daughter. “Ready!”

Yang smiles back then pushes open the door to the main hall of their house, easily able to clock Blake’s position on the second floor, only because she’s looking for it. She raises her own dart gun vaguely in the direction of Riley’s stomach to make it look like an actual threat then calls out.

“Alright, pipsqueaks! Come out with your hands up or your little partner in crime here gets it!”

Unsurprisingly, they duck out from behind a plant in the corner of the room and Yang shifts to better conceal Riley’s weapon behind her back.

Tyson’s eyes lock onto Yang’s, red examining lilac, and he holds his gun up with two hands, smirking. “You wouldn’t.”

Yang cocks an eyebrow, smirks. Years of being a huntress coming in handy in the smallest of ways. “You sure about that?”

“Ty…” Kira says, elbowing her brother. “I think she’s serious.”

Tyson mutters something back that Yang can’t hear, his eyes flickering between Riley’s and Yang’s and Yang can see his confidence waver as his gun dips ever so slightly down.

“Okay… just… let her go,” he says. “Don’t worry, Ry. We got you.”

Yang grins, thinking they’re falling right into the trap, when things spiral. Tyson’s ear twitches once in the general direction of Blake and Yang sees Kira’s golden eyes squint at Riley before widening and leaping out of the way just as Blake fires a shot in her direction.

Yang’s not sure how she could’ve known Blake’s position. The only place she’d looked was at—

“Sorry, mom,” Riley says. Then she fires up towards the balcony, and Yang hears a distant “ow” that distinctly comes from her wife.

“You—” Yang’s so _baffled_ by the treachery and doesn’t see the darts from the twins incoming until it’s too late. She takes one to the forehead and one to the chest, and while she’s proud of her children’s ability to aim, they _really_ need to talk about not going for the head during dart fights.

Still, Yang’s a good sport and she plays along, slowly going to the ground and making sure to put Riley down gently before she falls flat.

Yang groans. “They got us, baby,” she mutters over the comm.

She’s met with a light chuckle. “Yeah, but I think it was worth it,” Blake says.

Yang lifts herself onto her elbows to look up as their kids rejoice; the twins jumping and raising their arms in victory as they high-five their little sister. Riley looks happy, and Yang shakes her head, remembering the days when that was her and Ruby. Enemies to best friends in all of a heartbeat.

“Yeah. I think it was.”

The only downside to the dart wars that take place in their house is the clean-up. They can usually get the kids involved for the first few minutes, but they’re often times worn out, and give up to pass out on the couch after cleaning one room.

Yang and Blake do their best to comb the house for stray darts, but Yang knows they’re bound to find one or two in some impossible location at one point or another over the next week.

Blake digs the dart that hit her in the head out of the potted plant on the second floor. “I have to say, she’s a damn good shot…”

Yang chuckles and comes up from behind her to wrap her arms around her waist. “You’re not kidding. Your reflexes getting slow, Blake?”

Blake rolls her eyes, but doesn’t answer as she tosses the dart into the growing pile. Then, she simply leans back into her wife’s embrace with a happy sigh.

“Think that’s the last of ‘em, baby?” Yang murmurs against her ear.

Blake chuckles low and shrugs. “Who knows,” she says. “I stopped counting after 43.”

Yang smiles; a small laugh passing her lips as her grip on Blake tightens. It’s hard to find moments of quiet with three kids running around the house, but they manage. And Yang always makes sure to take the opportunities to hold Blake close, kiss her, tell her that she loves her.

This time though, Blake turns around in her arms and slips her arms up over her shoulders, looking up at her from behind dark lashes and Yang gets the feeling it’s going to be one of _those_ quiet moments. Blake tilts her chin up and Yang meets her halfway.

The kiss is slow and sensual and full of the promise of _more_. Yang’s almost shocked that after so many years together, she still wants Blake just as bad as she did when they were nineteen. But if the way Blake’s kissing her right now is any indication, the feeling is definitely mutual.

Blake shuffles another half-step forward, pressing the length of her body against her wife’s and Yang whines as she pulls away.

“We—we can’t…” Yang loves having a family with Blake. She loves raising their kids together. She loves their kids more than she thought she could ever love another person other than Blake.

But _gods,_ does she miss the spontaneity.

Blake sighs in the inch of space between them, her fingers threading through Yang’s hair as Yang scratches at the small of her back.

“Yeah,” Blake says, “Yeah I—I know.” The shakiness in her tone makes Yang think that maybe she’s lying, that she fully intended on somehow making this work _right now_. But then, Blake’s leaning forward and brushing their lips together one more time before she pulls away.

Yang lets out a shaky breath of her own, shoving her hands in her pockets. “Later.”

Blake nods. “Later…”

Luckily, it’s something they’re used to by now, and they easily slip back into cleaning up. Still, Yang thinks maybe she’ll give Ruby a call and see if she wants to take the kids for a week or so this summer. It’s a risk, letting her sister watch all three, because yeah Ruby’s an adult and fully capable of taking care of herself – but Yang thinks the kids bring out the worst in her… or at least the most immature.

Maybe she’ll make sure it’s when Weiss is in town…

No, that wouldn’t be better.

She lets the thought go as Blake and her make their way back into the living room and find all three kids spread out on the couch, fast asleep.

Blake chuckles lightly and gently rests a blanket over the sleeping trio. Yang crosses her arms, watching as her wife tucks the blanket snuggly around them and kisses each of their foreheads.

There was a time, right before they decided to have kids, where Blake hadn’t been sure. It would’ve been tough, as Yang always imagined herself being a mother one day, but she’d have dealt with it for Blake.

Still, Yang remembers it like it was yesterday, Blake’s shaky hands, the tears in her eyes, the way her voice cracked as she said she wasn’t sure she’d make a good mother. Said how could she know how to take care of something… _someone_ so innocent, and pure, and good, when her entire life had been tainted and stained black.

When she’d hurt everyone who’s ever loved her.

How could she risk doing that to a child?

It took far more than one conversation for Blake to see that’s not who she is. Could _never_ be who she is. But eventually she started to feel more confident, and one day when Ren and Nora visited with their daughter, Yang could see in Blake’s eyes, she wanted that too. Wanted to share that experience with her own wife and from there the decision had been simple.

Terrifying. But simple.

Not so simple when they heard the doctor say ‘twins…’ but they took that in stride too.

Yang smiles softly, now, watching her wife look at their kids with love and gentleness. Feeling pride in how far they’ve come together. Excitement in how far they’ll go.

Blake looks up at her and smirks, standing up straight and crossing her arms. “What?”

Yang breathes out a laugh, shaking her head and walking the few steps over to press a soft kiss to Blake’s lips. “Nothing,” she says, leaning their foreheads together. “I just… love you.”

Blake chuckles and cups Yang’s cheek in her hand as she presses another kiss to her lips. “Love you too.”

They stay like that for a moment, enjoying the closeness before Blake sighs and takes a step back, reaching out and linking their fingers together as she tugs Yang towards the kitchen. “Come on, let’s figure out dinner before they wake up and start all over again.”

Yang smirks. “Okay. But I think _I_ should be the one to use the stove this time…”

Blake rolls her eyes. “It was _one time._ ”

“A fire is a fire, baby.”

“You were _fine.”_

They both laugh and continue to bicker as they disappear into the kitchen, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please if you liked it, feel free to drop a comment, kudos, etc. Constructive feedback is always welcome as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day/ night! 
> 
> Tumblr: @empressofedge


End file.
